


In the Eyes of the Beholder

by Dovey



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Forced Consent, Hypnotism, Mind Control, anti boruto, anti sasusaku, hooooo boy okay, implied rape, nonexplicit noncon, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey
Summary: Sakura has done a lot of growing, over the years, and while she's happy that Sasuke is back in Konoha, she's just not interested in dating him anymore. She assumes this will be a relief for him. Sasuke has very few constants in his life, and knowing Sakura loves him is one of them. He doesn't handle her news very well.Sasuke knows they love each other. He knows that she loves him- he just needs to remind her. He just has to try a little harder, and then everything will be perfect.in which i try to make the boruto universe make sense without ignoring all of sakura's development, and without giving sasuke the benefit of the doubt.





	In the Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to skip the brief (unsexualized and as nondescript as i could make it) noncon, it'll be inbetween **** < those symbols.

 

The first time it happens, it’s not on purpose. 

He’s been trying to be patient. He understands that Sakura needs space, she needs time, she needs a chance to adjust. So he gives her that. (If he sometimes watches her when he does, well. He’s always been a better ninja. He’s sure she doesn’t notice, and it doesn’t count if she doesn’t know about it.)

Then he sees her, on a good day, all smiles and a pep in her step and her pretty red dress that reminds him of when her hair was long and life was simpler. So he says, “Sakura.”

She stops. She looks at him. It’s not a great look, more apprehensive than excited, but he’ll take it. “Sakura, will you go to lunch with me?”

“Oh.” She says. She shifts from foot to foot. She doesn’t run off, which he hope means he waited long enough. “Well- I. The thing is, Sasuke… I’m leaving.”

Of all answers he was expecting, that hadn’t made the list. “What?” He asks, and if it’s a little too frantic it’s not his fault because she’s just sprung the unsuggestable on him.

“I’m, you know,  _ going. _ ”

“On...a mission?”

“No. I’m quiting. Moving. Done.”

“Why?” He asks, and it’s harsher than he means but really. Really. What does she expect.

“Tsunade was going to change things, but she hasn’t been in charge for a while. It was Kakashi, now it’s Naruto- I’m happy for him, Sasuke, but. He’s not changing anything. I don’t- we depend on death to live,  you know? Our economy is founded on there always being another war, another bodybag. I’ve got patients who are ten years old and getting injured learning how to kill people. I- I don’t want to do that anymore. Suna’s been trying to shift it’s economy for years, and Naruto can’t turn me down. 

I’m moving to Suna, with Tsunade. We’re going to be medics, not nin. It’s basically a retirement.” 

It’s not  _ fair.  _ He gave her space, time, he didn’t push. He’d hated Konoha first, and maybe for different reasons, maybe wanted a different outcome, but still- they’d made him change. It’s not fair of her to leave after making sure he’d  _ stay. _

“You can’t.” He says, and she sighs. Like he’s a burden. Like he’s not the love of her life, like she’d promised to be, like she doesn’t care that she’s leaving him behind forever and not even offering to bring him along. 

“Sasuke, I’m sorry, but-” She starts to say, and then she stops. 

Trails off. Pretty green eyes going vacant. 

It’s not on purpose. He’s just so  _ scared,  _ that she’s leaving him, leaving this, going where she could get hurt in chase of an impossible future. His sharigon had swirled to life, and Sakura- Sakura had always been polite. She always met the eyes of whoever she was talking to. 

And there it is. In front of him, Sakura, staring at him like she’s supposed to and emptyheaded like she used to be, trapped. Listening. She has to listen.

He’s so nice. He’s so careful. All she needs is more time. But he can’t afford to give her more space, no, not that. 

“Don’t go.” He says. It’s an order. She doesn’t have a choice.

Sakura doesn’t know why her bags are out to be packed when she gets home. She folds them back up and puts them in her closet.

The first time is an accident. It doesn’t stay that way.

 

He has to remind her. Terrible Sakura, she’s grown into such a flighty thing. (but he loves her, he loves her, don’t worry, dear, he’d never stop loving her. He doesn’t break a promise so easily.) He finds her, again and again, headed towards the Hokage office to beg Naruto to let her leave. Has to remind her she’s not allowed to, that there’s nothing better for her than Konoha and her friends there and him, him, you can’t forget Sasuke, Sakura. Please don’t forget Sasuke.

He doesn’t give her space. He dogs her. She almost seems to get comfortable with him, eventually- cracks jokes, lets him lean in close, doesn’t shudder when his hands brush along her sides. 

So he asks her out, finally, finally. He’s waited so long. She sighs. Looks apologetic.

“Sasuke, I don’t see you that way anymore, I’m s-”

Stops. Listens.

He hates to do this, he does. Hates when she looks all vacant like that, not teasing or angry or victorious. But he can’t bear to hear her finish that sentence. He tries, he tries so hard, to not push her. Doesn’t tell her to love him again- she must still love him, deep down, like she’d promised. Just not ready to feel it, show it, trust him again. That’s okay. He can’t wait any longer, but he won’t hurt her like she must worry, so it’s okay. This is for her own good.

“Say yes.” He tells her empty eyes. “Say yes.”

He just needs a yes. He can convince her, really convince her, not with the sharingon but with words and acts and the perfect date, that he’s ready to be the man she deserves and she doesn’t have to wait any longer.

 

They go on the date. It’s a simple one, classic- movies, dinner, a walk home. He goes to kiss her and she turns away. “Sasuke, I’m sorry, but-”

“It was a nice date.” He tells her. “Not perfect, but a good start. The next one will be better.”

Her mouth ghosts the words. “Next one…”

“You’ll say yes. It wasn’t so bad. Better than you thought. The next one will be better.”

Their next date is a week later, and he makes it more romantic. A picnic by the water. A visit to the old training grounds. A pretty necklace as gift. He goes to put it on her, and she shakes her head no. 

“Sasuke, it’s not that I don’t appreciate this, but I don’t think we’re-”

She stops. He hates to do this, but really. She can’t give up just because he hasn’t gotten it right yet. He doesn’t know what kind of date it will take, but she can’t give up so soon just because he hasn’t figured it out yet. They’re worth more than that, their future together- what’s a few measily bad dates compared to their life together?

“It wasn’t so bad.” 

She stares at him, head slightly tilted, and he reaches out to brush her cheek. “It wasn’t perfect, yet, but you know I’m trying. You think the next one will be better. I’ve almost got it right.”

He tries.

He tries very hard, to make it perfect. He swings from romantic to distant, personalized to cliche, desperate to find what it will take to convince Sakura that they will  _ work,  _ like he knows they will, like she promised they would when he first left the village for Oto all those years ago. Nothing works. Every date ends with her saying, Sasuke, I’m sorry, but- but. She still doesn’t call him Sasuke-kun. At some point- a year in, at least- she stops saying sorry, but she looks it. Her pretty eyes twist up in confusion, and her mouth shakes from a forced smile, because all the dates have been- well, good, she thinks, though her memories are a little foggy. She doesn’t remember liking any of them specifically, but, but. They kept getting better. Didn’t they? She’s sure they did, she just can’t remember why. 

It’s been over a year. It’s silly to break up over one bad date. They just didn’t click tonight, and, and- the next one will be better. 

He catches her walking towards the Hokage’s office again, halfway through year two. She’s crying. “Sasuke, I’m so sorry, but-”

“You can’t leave.” He tells her. He practically yells it. He gives up, then, on getting the date just right, because- because. 

Dates are silly things. She loved him before, and they’d never dated then. They’re worth more than that. Better than frivolous wastes of time (even the ones he enjoyed, she never did, she never-) they’re meant to be together forever, of course it doesn’t work when they’re wasting time with a practice run. She’ll never like the dates, but that’s not his fault. Sakura’s just not the dating type. She loves commitment, always has.

“You can’t leave. You’re happy here. Dating’s been going so well. Work’s been busy but productive. You can’t part from your friends, you love them too much.” He pauses, but he can’t help himself, and adds, “You’d miss me too much.”

He keeps trying the dates despite himself. He thinks, really, this should be proof that he loves her, that they’re perfect together. If he was  _ bad,  _ he’d just sit her down and make up a date, a perfect one, that she loves in every way and makes her realize she’d never be happy with anyone else. He could cheat the system. But he loves Sakura, he really does, so he keeps taking her out on dates and reminding her that she liked them. She doesn’t have to love them. He’s not selfish. This is for her, in the end. He’s doing this for both of them. 

At the end of the second year, he asks her to marry him. It’s his mother’s ring, and he’s asked her parents for permission, and they’re out on the private Uchiha compound near the lake where he first learned the fireball jutsu with his father. The moon is full, and she looks ethereal in it’s light, sitting next to him. 

She says no.

He makes her- reminds her, to say yes.

“The dates were good. Maybe not perfect, but nothing is right away. You know I love you. And- you love me too.”

It’s the first time he tells her that, but he’s waited so long. It’s only fair. He knows it’s true, it must be true, so it’s okay for him to just remind her like this. 

She cries, when she says yes, and even though she’s smiling he’s not sure if it’s happy tears or-

He tells her. (He’s never done it so quickly before, one right after the other, but. It’s his mothers ring. It’s Sakura. She deserves the perfect memory, the perfect engagement. If he can’t give it to her, he can change that.) Happy tears. She’s never been so happy. 

She loves him, he reminds her. 

She wears the ring proudly, and he knows he did the right thing. (Sometimes, she looks down at the ring and has the odd desire to cut her finger off. She will shake the feeling, and return to her business. She still wears the Haruno crest.)

Their marriage is a small affair. She’s never looked more beautiful then she does at their wedding, saying I do. (He made sure, before the ceremony started, to remind her just in case. That she wants this. Him. You have to say I do, he tells her. You have to say it.)

Their first kiss is in front of Kakashi, Naruto, and Ino. Sakura tastes like cherries and salt.

“Happy tears.” She tells him, fondly. (She’s not sure that’s true, but she doesn’t know why. Just that she doesn’t feel very happy, even if she doesn’t feel very sad, either. Oh well. She said I do, so she must be happy.) He cries too, just a little, and Naruto teases them both for weeks. 

Ino looks unsettled, but that might just be jealousy. She’s been alone for a while, Sasuke knows, and she used to like him. Maybe he should set her up on a date. Ah, Sasuke the matchmaker. How being married has changed him. How Sakura has changed him, for the better. He knew they would work. It just took time. She’d understand, soon.

She wears the Uchiha crest and it looks glorious on her back. She’d been hesitant, at first, to make the change- but he’d promised the price of embroidery was nothing, compared to getting to see her as his wife. ‘Miss Uchiha’, he calls her, and the first time he says that she cries. Happy tears, she promises, but he doesn’t call her that again. He doesn’t like seeing her cry, even if it means she’s happy. 

He works hard to provide for her, even if she likes her work at the hospital. He wants her to know how much he loves her, how much he appreciates that she said yes. He wakes up next to her everyday and knows he’s not alone, that she loves him, that he loves her, and that their love will last forever because they were meant for each other, mistakes inbetween be damned. They get along best in this busy period, when she works long night shifts and he takes long missions, but he’d always known married life would suit her best and distance is nothing for a couple in love.

She gives him a kiss in the morning, when he leaves. He doesn’t even need to remind her to do it. 

He’s content to wait until she’s ready, for anything more than that. He doesn’t want to push. But then a teammate on a mission mentions a procedure that women nin often get.  _ Infertile.  _ It scares him. When he gets home, he asks her.

“Not yet.” She says, and that scares him even more. When he asks her why she says it like that, she snorts. “Well, periods are annoying. And I’d never want to be a mother.”

His heart crashes. He’d always pictured- well. Restoring the Uchiha clan required children. He’d pictured lots of little pink haired toddlers with black eyes,  surly black haired teens with their mother’s green eyes, as numerous as the days are long. A child for every year, or something close to that. 

He can’t ask so much from her, but compromise is important to a marriage.

“Just one.” He tells her, practically begs. “One child would be enough.” 

Even in her Empty state, she looks hesitant. This is so much of him to ask, but- just one can’t be too much, now can it? 

Just because she agrees, doesn’t mean she makes an effort. She doesn’t seek him out. She wears more clothes to bed than she does on the hot summer days. She keeps to her side of the bed, and the only kisses they exchange are in the mornings, when they leave for work and she gives him a brief moment of bliss. 

So he reaches out first. In the night, a day off for them tomorrow, he thinks it must be as close to the perfect time as any. Sakura has always been shy. She might think he doesn’t want her. It makes sense, that he has to make the first move.

“Sakura.” He says, with as much love as his voice can muster, brimming over with it, as he reaches out to cup her face. He kisses her, legs bracketing her sides, and he closes his eyes and enjoys it like he’d always imagined he would.

****

She shifts uncomfortably beneath him. “Sasuke, I…” She begins, and he knows what that tone means. He rolls off her, back to his side of the bed, and stares at the ceiling. 

“It just...doesn’t feel right.” She tries to explain, sheepish, and when she looks over at her husband to see if he understands, her eyes meet swirling red. 

“Please, Sakura.” He says. 

He doesn’t like the way she looks as it happens. He can tell her, afterwards, that is was beautiful, glorious, the best night of her life like nothing she’s ever experienced and- but he can’t make her enjoy it. Not really. Not when it’s so obvious she’s at war with herself, in the moment, knowing she’s supposed to be loving what she doesn’t want. 

He’s not evil. He won’t- it’s not for  _ him.  _ It’s for their future. For proof of their love. A little sakura-sasuke baby to carry his family name and sakura’s kindness. He’d do anything for her, and this is what they need.

So he meets her eyes and holds her there. It’s over quickly. He hates the way she lays there when it happens, empty and fragile and devoid of all he loves. Her hair is spread about her, longer like when she was just a kid, and it makes her look dead.

He tells her to cut her hair, the next day. Looking at it sway against her back just reminds him. 

It takes four tries before it works.

He comes home to find her with bloody hands and a bloody kitchen floor.

“Sasuke, I’m so sorry, I thought I was ready to be a mom but-”

He cleans it up around her, waits until she goes to bed before he cleans the spot where she sat on the kitchen floor, too. 

It takes another six tries for it to work again, and this time, he reminds her she’s ready. She wants this.

***

Sarada is born in their second year of marriage, fourth year of  _ together,  _ and she makes him worry. 

Sarada looks like him. Black hair, black eyes, sharp features and pale skin. She looks like an alien in Sakura’s tan arms, a porcelain doll of an ill-received gift, and he worries that this is his fault. He also worries because, how terrible of him to dislike this, Sakura loves Sarada.

From the moment she first sees their little girl, Sakura falls in love. Sometimes she cries about being a mother, tells him her fears over it like a real wife to a real husband, but she always swears she loves Sarada more than the world itself. He never has to remind her to love Sarada.

There’s less baggage, he knows, than her love for him- tangled up as it is with his defection, his betrayal, the cold bench he left her on and their various murder attempts in between. Of course it’s easier for her to love a baby, free of sin and impressionable as anything. But he worries. 

He worries so much. 

They don’t try for more kids, he’d said one was enough and he kept to his word, but sometimes he tells her that they fucked and it was good. He doesn’t make them actually do it- this is for her, for them, not him. He just wants to be a good husband. He knows that Ino talks with her about sex, how she and Sai get along so well in bed. Even Hinata talks sometimes, about domestic bliss and Naruto’s  _ tongue,  _ all blushes and stutters. He knows because he asks Sakura, sometimes, when he gets nervous about what they must say. Sakura loves her friends, and if they told her to leave- he has no reason to worry. Sakura has her own stories to tell them, of when Sasuke surprises her with a nice dinner and a foot rub, when he gives her a new set of earrings just because or calls her beautiful in the morning when her breath smells terrible and her hair is a mess. Most of those stories are even true. 

But she can’t talk about a sex life that isn’t there, and he doesn’t want them to seem odd, so he makes up things for her to share instead. 

‘Of course Sasuke is good in bed.” Ino teases, as Sakura turns bright red. “You’ve got the perfect man, you know that?”

Sakura would laugh and agree. Wouldn’t mention that no matter how good he is, she’s never felt the desire to try and  _ start something.  _ She remembers, sometimes, being the first to reach over, first to ask for a kiss, first to climb over and press her weight down, but she doesn’t ever remember why. Doesn’t want to. 

Hinata once compliments her on always healing her hickeys. Calls her professional for it, and Sasuke sweet for not getting worried or jealous that she might be trying to hide the marks from someone. Sakura agrees, and tries to think of a time she’s ever had a hickey to heal, a bruise from when they got adventurous, and draws up blank. She stops thinking about it. 

Once, when Sarada is barely one, Sasuke finally sees Sakura in her. Sarada stares at a wall, face relaxed, eyes blind. Sakura laughs and says that sometimes, Sarada sleeps with her eyes open. 

“A cautious nin already, isn’t she!” Sakura jokes. Sasuke chuckles. But he can’t shake that this, this is the first time their daughter has reminded him of Sakura.  _ Empty.  _

It’s the first time, that night, since he first tried to initiate something. He reaches over, past Sakura’s pretty short hair draped across her pillow, to brush against her cheek with his hand. She turns to look at him, and for a second, he thinks maybe this might work.

He leans forward to kiss her, and she looks away. “I’m tired.” She says. “Maybe- maybe another night.”

He pulls her head to meet his eyes, and whispers pretty lies. He doesn’t want her to think that this is why he left, that she did something wrong. Tells her it was beautiful. The perfect goodbye. That she says she loves him, and that she means it. 

In the morning, he goes to Naruto and asks for a long mission. Says that Konoha needs a new spymaster, a new outside guard, and he’s the best nin for the job. 

“But your family-” Naruto protests, and Sasuke cuts him off. 

“Sakura understands. It’s for the good of the village.” 

It’s for the good of the Uchiha, too, but he doesn’t mention that. Sakura cries when he tells her, and Sarada reaches towards him with needy hands and empty eyes and he can barely hold her long enough for it to count as a hug before he gives her back to Sakura and leaves.

He stays away.

He does a good job. He thwarts plans, destroys threats. He keeps Konoha safe, keeps  _ them  _ safe. Sakura can’t love him right just yet, but he can do this. Sometimes when he delivers mission reports, he leaves before he sees her. Sometimes he visits. The visits always last shorter than he plans, run out by Sakura’s confused little habits and Sarada’s growing sense of self. 

It’s almost easier, when he does. Sakura writes him love letters, glowing with her excitement at their daughter’s achievements and her own advancements in the medical field. When Sasuke is away, all she has is her memories of him, memories of loving him. It’s better like this. 

 

One day, when Sarada is eleven and on the cusp of becoming an official genin, and Sakura has been appearing in more and more medical textbooks as a figure of great historical importance, a routine checkup comes along.  Mental health is easy for nin to fake, so Yamanaka will, periodically, be tasked with giving them a ‘headspace onceover’. Put in place just slightly after the Uchiha massacre. It’s a standard procedure, and it’s Sakura’s first one in fifteen years. Ino does it, because favoritism is allowed when you’re the future clan head. 

It’s less than ten minutes before Ino is screaming,  _ screaming,  _ for Uchiha Sasuke’s head on a silver platter.

(She walked into Sakura’s head expecting Inner to greet her with a fight, a few locks to avoid on Private Things and a hundred happy memories of a loving marriage and a beautiful little girl. Instead she found a thousand closed doors that open up to memories of bright red eyes and desperate whispers and a fragmented, fractured, beatdown Inner hiding from the light.)

It’s been a long time since they had to worry about an Uchiha misusing their powers, but the old enough Yamanaka remember, and it’s with vicious hatred that they set about explaining how to undo what’s been done. 

Ino breaks every door in Sakura’s head, and by the end of the day, the Uchiha house is empty and Sakura and Sarada are both dressed in Hinata’s spare clothes, a box of their things in one arm each and their hands clasped tight together in between them. They'd burned everything else. They stay with Ino, because Naruto doesn’t understand and the Uchiha house is terrifying, and Ino and Sai are both experts. Sai knows what it’s like to be controlled. Ino knows, now, exactly what Sakura has lived. 

Sakura promises Sarada it’s not her fault. Promises shes loves her. Sarada knows, because her mother has always been kind and gentle and encouraging and  _ there.  _ She used to hate her father for never being home, for making mother lonely and Sarada feel like a piece is missing, but now she only wishes that her dad- that  _ Sasuke-  _ had never stepped foot in Konoha in the first place.

Ino doesn’t get Sasuke’s head on a plate. She doesn’t get his eyes in a jar, either, or his dick sliced into bits to feed to wild pigs. (Ino gets creative, when she gets mad.) Sasuke’s too valuable, and besides, Naruto doesn’t understand. 

“They love each other.” Naruto says, because he remembers when they were kids and Sakura chased after Sasuke, and he remembers a wedding where she cried happy tears, and he remembers when she first came to him with little Sarada and fondly said,  _ she looks just like him, my little girl.  _ He doesn’t understand. 

Ino spits at him and hands over the paperwork for Sakura. He doesn’t understand, but he’ll do what Sakura asks, because he can never say no to her. He signs a divorce and a retirement form all at once. 

Sakura’s not a jounin anymore, she’s not the head of the hospital, and she’s not a wife. Things would be tricky if Sarada had graduated to genin, but- her final class was still a week away.

“I want to leave.” Sakura had told her, and Sarada had gripped her mother tight in a hug and nodded fiercely into her shoulder. “I do too.”

So they do. 

Suna is half converted, by then, into a trade economy. Getting further and further from bloody roots ever day. Gaara is happy to have them. Doesn’t push either to work- Sakura’s a war hero, he says. Laughs. Says he still owes her for trying to kill her as a kid. She laughs too, and it’s only half-forced.

She takes a break from medicine, serves as a political aid. Sometimes a teacher for the med students. She’s clever, and kind, so it’d be hard for her not to find a job she could help at. Sarada takes a while to decide if she still wants to be a nin- because Suna needs protection, even if it’s not searching out fights anymore. She could be a lot of things.

She decides to be a nin, anyways, though now in Suna they’re called exemplary guards, and she’s the youngest in her class. She likes it. She never uses her eyes, and nobody minds. (She does use her mother’s strength, and it earns her a few fans. She likes it when people tell her she’s just like her mother. Nobody here remembers a boy with black hair and eyes and an arrogant smile, and she’d like to keep it that way.) 

Sakura doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes except Sarada’s, and eventually, the sand siblings. Gaara makes sure no one calls her rude for it, both with words and eventually, gentle, terrifying reminders. “We all have our habits.” He would say, and the dignitary would nod until he let go of their arm, the uncomfortable twist backwards it’d been pushed into. Gaara would smile, beauticiously, and pat the dignitary on the back. “Glad we could clear that up.”

People did not complain often. It helped, that Sakura was clever, and nice, and useful. She left Konoha for Suna, and that made them feel  _ special.  _ The second coming of the sannin, and she chose them. A sign that Suna was on the right path. She got flowers on her birthday and chocolates every christmas, from patients and students and the diplomats she assisted. 

It’s years until she sees Sasuke again.

Well. She doesn’t  _ see.  _ She doesn’t look. She doesn’t need to, to tear out his eyes and press him into the sand and scream her goddamn lungs out. 

Sarada is there, her turn as a guard.

“You’re invading.” She informs him, politely. It’s not really true. Ino and Sai come by all the time; Tsunade has recently moved in with Sakura, and that paperwork isn’t even half done. Naruto is a foreign Kage, and he still stops by regularly without warning. Sasuke is as much of a Konoha agent as the rest of them, but Sarada doubts Gaara would mind. “Leave, before you cause an international incident.” 

Sarada hates to admit it (she doesn’t she relishes it, brags about it often) but she inherited her mother’s temper. She doesn’t even finish her sentence before she leaps. 

Everyone who witnesses it has two things to say: the first, that it was terrifying to watch. An absolute massacre, stained the girl’s skin red for days and her mother’s hair never turned the same shade of light pink again, after that, always slightly darker. The second was that it was, for all intents, perfectly legal.

“She warned him.” The other guards would say, sharp toothed and grinning. “She told him to leave, and he didn’t.”

He didn’t get the chance, but they don’t bother pointing that out. Sarada’s a comrade, and one they dote on. Sakura is nice, has healed all of them at least one over the years. No point in hurting either of them, as far as anyone can see. 

 

After that, Sakura doesn’t have trouble meeting other people’s eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :/ i was trying to figure out how in the hell sasuke got sakura to say yes to him in canon so quickly, without changing his behavior in any way, and Conclusions Happened.
> 
> i love sarada and shes the only good part of boruto, thats the end of my ted talk


End file.
